


It's Nice to Have A Friend

by kakaomoo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: AU where they aren't kpop idols, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Taylor Swift, It's Nice to Have a Friend, Mutual Pining, a bit angsty, hwasa is a stage actress, implied moonsun, mentions of diet and malicious comments, moonbyul is a jewelry designer, solar is also a stage actress, wheein is a jewelry designer, wheesa AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaomoo/pseuds/kakaomoo
Summary: Ahn Hyejin, or known as Hwasa, wants to be a stage actress. Wheein wants to own a jewelry store. Life can be a bit tricky and funny sometimes.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where they didn't become kpop idols. 
> 
> Inspired by "It's Nice To Have A Friend" by Taylor Swift.

It all started in middle school when a certain girl went to Wheein's desk, "Hey, do you want to be friends?" she asked. " I think you're my type of person!" Wheein blushed at the sudden confession. it was a new term and nobody knows anybody yet. "Sure!" Wheein answered. "It's nice to have a friend." 

From that moment on, the pair became inseparable. They would have lunch together, spend their break times together, walk home together, play games together and, study together.

One time, they were getting ready to go home after school and Hyejin was busy looking in her bag, frantically searching for something. Wheein just grabbed her backpack and went directly to the distraught girl. "What is it Hyejinie?" she asked. 

"I lost my other glove!" Hyejin said in an annoyed tone. Wheein can now see that Hyejin's left hand is the only one in a glove. It was already winter and the temperature was very low that specific day.

"Aish, what is with today? It's much colder than usual and then I lost a glove?" Hyejin sighed as she ran a gloveless hand through her hair.

Wheein offered to help find her glove. They searched the backpack again and found nothing. They went to the lockers to see if it was left there but they still found nothing. There are only a few students left and it's almost time for the school to close for the day.

"I got an idea!" Wheein said as she proceeded to remove the glove from her right hand and gave it to Hyejin. "Huh? but won't you get cold? You don't have to do this whee-" Hyejin was cut off by Wheein grabbing her hand and putting the glove in.

"You need it more than I do," Wheein said as she finished fixing the glove on her best friend's right hand. "Besides, we're still going to have tteokbokki, right? I'm getting so hungry already!" to emphasize how hungry she is, Wheein rubbed her own stomach in circles and pretended to be getting weak.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go eat tteokbokki," Hyejin replied as she rolled her eyes, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. ' _It is getting colder_ ,' she thought to herself and ignored how her heart sped up the moment as she replayed the bit where Wheein was so transfixed in fixing the glove on her right hand in her mind.

Wheein has always been helpful in times of need. Why is it different today? Hyejin dismissed her thoughts by lightly shaking her head and listened to the girl next to her who seems to be very enthusiastic with tteokbokki today.

* * *

Before they knew it, time flew fast and they are already in their senior year. Hyejin wants to perform on stage and Wheein wants to make and design jewelry. The two were worried that they might need to separate from each other for a while to achieve their dreams.

"It's okay if we have different things we want in life," Hyejin said one day, it was summer and they were at her house, watching television. "As long as we got each other, we'll be unstoppable!" she said cheerfully, raising her hands as if ready to go to war.

At that moment, Wheein felt something tugged in her heart. Maybe it's the way Hyejin gets excited when she gets determined that they won't part? or maybe it's the way Hyejin looks so cute as she pretends to fight off those invisible people who try to separate them?

But, why is it different today? They've had these kinds of talks for a while now. Wheein quickly shook her head to dismiss such thoughts and joined the girl in fighting invisible forces from breaking them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Life can be a bit tricky and funny sometimes. 

After they graduated senior year, Hyejin will to a school of performing arts to study theatre arts and Wheein to a university to study metalwork and jewelry. The two were excited and happy for each other when they received their acceptance letters from the respective schools that they want to get into.

  
The two went out for some grilled meat to celebrate their achievements. "I'm so happy for you, Hyejinie!" Wheein said as she pours her best friend a glass of soft drink. "You deserve to get in that school! You'll be a shining star!" She poured herself a glass and they clinked their glasses together and drank their drinks.

  
"I'm so happy for you too, Wheenie," Hyejin replied. "You better give me nice rings and earrings okay? I'll wait for them!" Wheein agreed and replied that she'll personally deliver it to her but she expects the payment to be in her bank before she gives it. "Yah! I thought I'm your best friend?" Hyejin said, pretending to get irritated. "You are but I also need to buy food," Wheein replied while raising her tongs and continued to cook the meat. Hyejin only rolled her eyes and smiled as she waited for the food to be cooked.

  
After some exciting talks about their schools and some silly small talks, the two were now enjoying the comfortable silence and are currently listening to the music being played in the restaurant. "I'm scared though," Wheein suddenly said, making the girl across her look at her in worry. "What if I didn't make it through? What if I ended up becoming a fai-"

  
Wheein's distraught was cut off by Hyejin putting a beef wrapped with lettuce in her mouth. "chew on that and listen to me," she said as Wheein nodded and chewed on her food. "You will make it, Jung Wheein. I've seen all your drawings and designs, I'd gladly wear them all! Everyone deserves to see and have your pieces! Remember those earrings you made for me?" she asked and the girl across her only nodded once more. 

  
"I still wear it every single day," Hyejin then showed her ears for Wheein to see that she is indeed wearing the earrings Wheein made from old pieces of jewelry for her best friend. "and I will never take it off. Well, except only for work-related stuff but, I will always wear them."

  
Hyejin was panting after her quick rant and Wheein has tears in her eyes. "You flatter me too much, Ahn Hyejin," she replied as she wipes her tears with the hanky that Hyejin held out for her. "I know that you'll make it too because all eyes are on you every time you step on the stage. People should come from all over the world to watch you perform because they deserve to see how great you are. with every role, you give the audience something new. You never fail to surprise and amaze people, Ahn Hyejin. Especially me." 

  
It was now Hyejin's turn to have tears in her eyes. "We got this, okay?" she said as she reaches out to hold Wheein's hand. The moment their hands touched, they looked at each other's eyes. Maybe because it was the lighting in the restaurant or the mood that has fallen upon them but, something shifted between them at that moment. Maybe because it was also getting late or maybe it's because of the love song that was playing in the background. 

  
One thing they both knew, they never want to leave this moment. But, it quickly cut off by the server coughing as a way to make his presence known. Something snapped between the two and they pulled their hands from each other and looked at the young server who seemed to be very sorry for disturbing them.

"I am sorry but we are closing very soon. do you have any final orders?" Hyejin replied that she'll have her last plate of meat and then they can have the check. The server apologized again and quickly went to the other table to ask for their final orders. 

  
The two continued to eat in silence with small talks emerging later. They seem to be confused with what happened moments ago, Hyejin wondered why Wheein's eyes looked so magnetic and Wheein wondered why Hyejin looked extra pretty tonight. They didn't voice their confusions out loud but silently blamed the restaurant for it. Hyejin's order came and they quickly cooked it, returning back to their usual chatter, as if nothing happened awhile ago.

  
The moment they had that night was never mentioned again and they spent the rest of their summer doing almost everything together. They would have sleepovers, go to the fair, watch movies, have campings in their backyard and, almost every activity that they could think of.

  
The time for them to move to the dorms near their respective schools came, their families each threw a farewell party for them. After that, they met up and watched the sunset together. "I don't like being away from you," Wheein said. "Me either," Hyejin replied. Wheein brought her head down to Hyejin's shoulder and continued to watch the sky change to dark, as they record these last moments in their head.


	3. Chapter 3

The two have moved into their respective dorms near their schools and immediately began texting and emailing each other. They would also have phone calls during the night until the early hours of the morning.

School finally started and they began to get busy, willing to learn more to make their dreams a reality. They may be busy but they do their best in telling each other how their day went and shared stories with each other on what interesting happened in their respective classes. 

But no matter the effort, time seemed to be determined in testing them. Days became longer and nights became shorter. The two also seem to get into arguments but they quickly dissolve it with promises of meeting once they have free time, which never happens because most of their free time is spent sleeping and resting and doing other requirements that they needed to pass.

They went from talking to each other every night to short messages of good night and to talking only every weekend to not talking at all.

* * *

Finally, winter came. It was also that time of the year where every student returns home to their family to celebrate the holidays and do a lot of catching up. It's also that time of the year where everyone comes together, where problems dissolve and bridges are reconstructed.

Wheein was now back at her mom's home, she's by the porch and is watching the snow covers everything in white. "Is Hyejin coming back also?" Her mother asks from the kitchen. Wheein unlocked her phone and looked at the last conversation they had, it was almost a month ago and Hyejin hasn't replied back yet. "I don't know, eomma. We barely talk nowadays because we're both so busy" she answered, prolonging the last part as she helped her mother in the kitchen. She couldn't tell her mom that it has been months since they last talked, she didn't want her to worry.

Unbeknownst to her, Hyejin has also arrived at her parents' home that night. "Abeoji! Eomeoni! Halmeoni!" she called out as she entered her home. Her father, who ran from the living room, hugged her and spun her around. "My sweet daughter!" he said as he brought her down from the hug. "We've missed you so much!" her mother came in, helping her off her coat and hugging her as well. "You must be very tired, come into the dining room to eat for a while." 

Hyejin went to the dining room as her father brought her luggage into the house. She entered the dining room and that there were balloons and streamers everywhere. Hyejin also saw her halmeoni sitting with a party hat on. "My favorite granddaughter is here!" she said as happily as Hyejin ran to her and gently hugging her.

"You've gotten so thin! Come along now, eat! We prepared your favorites for you!" Her grandmother said as Hyejin hugged her. "I missed you too," she said as she inhales her grandmother's scent, which smells like peppermint and something sweet.

The family sat around the table and began their feast. They asked about Hyejin's classes and the new friends she met and also talked about what happened during Hyejin was away. "Also, how is Wheein?" her mother asked. "Have you been keeping in touch with each other?"

"We haven't had a long talk since we've been both busy," she replied, smiling as she hid her guilt from the mention of her best friend's name. "I hope you guys catch up, we saw her mother at the market when we went there in the morning, she must be also coming home soon," her father added. Hyejin's eyes widened at this information, maybe she could catch up with her best friend after all.

"I didn't know when she will be coming," she answered shyly. "It has been a hectic semester and, now that it's over, we can catch up! Did her mother told you when Wheein will come home?" Hyejin asked, missing how saying her best friend's name still makes her heart beat faster.

"Maybe tomorrow! You should meet her and catch up, okay?" her mother said. They continued finishing their meals as Hyejin shared more funny stories from her classes. Then, it was time to wash the plates. Hyejin helped with washing the dishes as her father helped her grandmother to her room to rest. "Good night, halmeoni!" she shouted from where she washed the dishes.

After that, she went to the living room and sat in between her parents as they watched the television. Her father was the first to retire for the night and, as soon as he left for sleep, Hyejin's mother asked her if she met anyone special over the year. Hyejin blushed as an image of her childhood best friend came into her mind. 

The mother and daughter duo continued to chat until her mother yawned. "Are you still not sleepy?" she asked her daughter. "Not yet," Hyejin answered. "I'm so happy to be back that I just want to soak it all in for a bit." Hyejin looked around the room and felt a warmth spread out from her heart that she can only get in her parents' house.

"If you say so," her mother replied. "Don't forget to check the doors if they're locked, okay? Good night sweetie." her mother kissed her on her forehead and went to the bedroom. Hyejin waited until she heard the lock of the door before she let out a sad sigh.

Truth be told, it was a stressful semester for the aspiring stage actress. Some of her professors were making comments about her skills and physical looks that pushed her to go on a diet. But, she allowed herself to eat as she pleases when an incident happened that involved her fainting from hunger.

People were also talking behind her back, even though she knew that she did not do anything wrong. Nevertheless, Hyejin still continued proved them wrong and stayed on top of her classes. It was also a good thing that she met a certain Kim Yongsun. She treated Hyejin like a little sister and she always got her back. 

As soon as Yong came into her thoughts, she quickly unlocked her phone and texted her that she had arrived home safely. Yong then replied with a picture of her and her older sister and said that they missed her already. The two chatted and caught up until Hyejin had a sudden craving to eat tteokbokki. She quickly searched for any restaurants that can deliver but it's already late and the snow got a bit thicker awhile ago, making a delivery not an option.

She huffed and went to put on her coat and scarf. She reached into her pockets for hand gloves but only saw that she only got the one for her right hand. 'The other one must've been on top of the luggage dad brought up my room," she thought. not wanting to go up anymore, she grabbed her phone and wallet, put her hoody on, and shoved her gloveless left hand in her pocket as went out on her way.

Good thing that it has stopped snowing earlier that evening, the snow on the ground is not that thick anymore but, it was still hard for some small vehicles to go through. Hyejin unlocked her phone, sending a quick text to her mother that she just went out to get some tteokbokki. As she was about to press "send", she bumped into someone. 

Hyejin looked up irritatedly and was about to curse the person out when she saw who the person was. She was holding a plastic bag in her hand, no doubt it was tteokbokki from the shop they always go to. It has been so long since Hyejin and Wheein saw each other. Wheein was wearing a big sweater with sweatpants, her beanie hiding her hair.

The two looked at each other in silence. surprised that they would bump into each other at this time of the night. "Hyejinie?" Wheein said after a minute. Hyejin didn't answer but reached out and hugged her best friend. "I've missed you so much," Hyejin said, close to tears. But, wheein pulled away instantly from the hug, an annoyed look on her face.

"Missed me? Then why didn't you even reply to me?" she asked, making Hyejin look down to her feet in guilt. "Can we please talk about it, please?" Hyejin pleaded. "You won't hear from me afterward if you want to."

Wheein thought about it for a moment. The logical side of her mind is saying that she must have a good reason to suddenly vanish from thin air. But, she can't still help but feel a bit hurt that her best friend, whom she promised to talk about every chance they got, just disappeared in thin air for months.

"Fine," wheein finally answered after a moment. "But, let's talk about it tomorrow. I want to eat this tteokbokki alone in my room. Also, why are you out this late?" Hyejin did a victory dance in her mind when Wheein agreed to hear her out. "Same as you, I want to tteokbokki."

Wheein, with a roll of her eyes, then saw Hyejin's gloveless hand. She took a deep breath before removing the glove from her own left hand. "Why do you always lose a glove?" she whispered as she put the hand on Hyejin's left hand. She was so focused on fixing the glove on Hyejin's hand that she didn't notice the girl was blushing like a tomato.

  
Afterward, she went to accompany Hyejin back to the shop. "I'm still a bit mad of you for living me hanging," she said. Hyejin insisted that she doesn't need to accompany her back to the shop. "I just want to see if I can order another set for my mom." ' _Yeah, sure_ ,' Hyejin thought as they walk to the shop in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The two agreed to meet for lunch the next to have their talk there.

Hyejin was the first one to arrive and she has never been so nervous. She anticipated that Wheein might misunderstood why she lost contact. But, she also doesn't want to burden her with all the things that happened to her. Wheein was obviously very ecstatic with her studies and she must also be stressed with her own stuff and Hyejin didn't want to add another heavy one to her load.

Hyejin looked up as a woman sat in front of her and she swore that time stopped. It really has been a long time since the two best friends saw each other. Hyejin now has long black hair that reached up to her waist and Wheein is now sporting a short blonde hairstyle. 

"I like your hair," Hyejin said, which seems like the only thing she can mutter out. "Thanks, let's eat, I'm so hungry already," Wheein answered while prolonging the last word and rubbing her own tummy to emphasize how hungry she is. Hyejin only smiled as they look at the menu to order. ' _I guess some things never change_ ,' she thought.

The two then began to eat once their order arrived. An awkward silence fell upon them, the only noise that can be heard are from the other people in the restaurant. "Okay, talk," Wheein said after a minute, breaking the silence and tension that filled the air. Hyejin nodded and wiped her mouth with a tissue before speaking.

"I really am sorry for going MIA," she started. "It has been so tough and I just didn't want to add a burden to you. You seem to be really enjoying your classes and I know that it can get stressful and I don't want to add more to your load." Wheein only nodded, encouraging Hyejin to continue, "What happened, Hyejin?" she asked. "You know that you can trust me with anything, right?"

"I know, I know," Hyejin replied sadly. "It's just that, they've been so tough with me. They talked about my looks, my body and, I just became so insecure with myself! I started to diet and really maintained having high grades. I didn't talk bad about anybody, I really tried being a good person but it seems to not be enough to please them." Tears were now streaming down Hyejin's face. 

Wheein softened at the sight of her best friend. She knew how strong Hyejin is, she knew there must be a reason why Hyejin suddenly disappeared but she didn't know that it was this serious and now felt guilty about resenting her. She grabbed her hanky and gave it to the woman sitting in front of her. Hyejin accepted the hanky and wiped her tears, "Gosh, I shouldn't be crying" she said with a small laugh.

Wheein shook her head and said, "I didn't know that it was that serious, I'm so sorry for being mad. I still wish you told me, I'd go down to where you're at and kick those people's asses just for saying foul things about you. You don't deserve such malicious things," Wheein reached out to hold Hyejin's hand on the table before continuing. 

"I also wish that you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. You deserve to be happy. Do the things that will make you feel good, don't let others get in your way. You shouldn't be guilty about doing things that make you happy. I also am sorry for being mad at you, if only I knew, I would've given you the time and space you needed. But, I won't leave you." 

Hyejin replied that it was she who should be sorry for not telling her, "I should've really told you. you're my best friend, i really should've told you."

Wheein and Hyejin smiled at each other, still holding each other's hands. The feeling they felt from when they last had dinner came back. Everything around them seemed to be a blur and they were in their own bubble of happiness. Feeling each other's hands after so long made their hearts thump faster. Magic seemed to fill the air and they don't want to lose it.

With that, the tension from last night was lifted among them and they started chatting like nothing happened as they ate their food. Hyejin talked about how she met Yong and what misadventures they've been through. Wheein then talked about her own adventures with jewelry design and how she met Byul. The two agreed that the four of them should meet sometime and hang out.

After lunch, the two best friends went to play at the arcade. They played games, shot water guns at ducks, shoot basketball hoops, and found out who was the strongest among them by punching something to measure their strength. Eventually, it was Wheein, which shocked Hyejin, who won a teddy bear.

By the time they were done, the sun has already set and the two were walking home. "I really had fun today," Wheein said. They were walking side by side, the atmosphere around them was perfect. "Me too, I really missed this," Hyejin replied.

Wheein agreed and they looked at how beautiful the stars were. As they were walking, their hands brushed against each other. Wheein and Hyejin felt as if electricity went right through them. But it was the good kind of electricity where you just want to hold on to it because it gave you so much power.

Their fingers brushed against each other again, the two were looking at anything but each other. Hyejin coughed and reached her left pinky out to Wheein's right pinky finger. Wheein held Hyejin's pinky and the two felt sweet energy between them. They continued to look at anything but each other but, the blush in each of their faces was evident that neither of them wants to let go.

After some time, they reached Wheein's house first. "Thank you for today really," Hyejin said, still not letting go of Wheein. "Thank you for hearing me out." Wheein smiled, as she looked down. She felt her cheeks go red as she saw her and Hyejin's pinky still intertwined. 

"So, how long will you stay?" she asked Hyejin, whose face was also going red as she saw their intertwined pinky fingers. "Until the new year. You?" Wheein said the same and they stayed silent for a moment, neither of them knew what to say or do. 

"So," Hyejin said. "See you tomorrow?" Wheein nodded and Hyejin released her pinky as she waved Wheein goodbye and started walking to her house. Wheein suddenly felt sad, as if expecting something more to happen. What was so different today? She and Hyejin have been clingy to each other from the moment they met. Why does it feel different today? Wheein only shook her head and entered her house.

Unknown to her, Hyejin was also having the same questions as she walked home. What was so different today? Did Wheein also felt something when they held hands? Did she also blushed while walking on the way home or was it just the light? Why is it so different today? Questions filled up Hyejin's mind as she walks home.

* * *

Wheein is in her room, busy as ever as finish the bracelet she'll give to Hyejin for Christmas. She is also wearing the same exact one on her left wrist. ' _Best friends do this all the time,_ ' she thought as an excuse to herself, but the fluttering feeling in her stomach goes wilder as she imagines Hyejin wearing it.

As she finished the final touch, a sound came from her window, which in turn made her scream. She quickly covered her mouth and looked at the clock, it was already past midnight, and her mother already sleeping. She doesn't want to wake her up and face her wrath. Another sound came to her window and she quickly went to it and saw Hyejin below, she was about to throw another pebble but, as soon as she saw Wheein, she hid her left hand behind her and waved at her, smiling innocently.

Wheein then grabbed her phone and dialed Hyejin's number. "You do know that you can just text me or call me right?" she asked as she went back to the window. "You don't have to break my window to summon me." Hyejin laughed loudly but Wheein shushed her, in which Hyejin obliged. "Come down, I have something to say. And no, it can't wait until tomorrow or can be said via phone. Now, come down here." Hyejin ordered before hanging up.

Hyejin then tapped her imaginary watch on her left wrist, signaling that she's getting impatient while trying to hold a smile. Wheein only rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat on the way out and met the woman who was standing in her backyard. "What is it that you want to say that it can't wait until tomorrow?" wheein asked irritatingly.

Hyejin was now obviously nervous and is fidgeting with her fingers. Wheein suddenly became nervous as well, ' _It must be something serious, shit_ ,' she thought. As she was about to apologize, Hyejin spoke, "You know that you're my best friend, right? I can't bear to lose you." Wheein only nodded, nervous about what she's about to say next. "You also told me that I should start doing things that will make me happy. But I also realized that I am much happier when I am around you."

Wheein is now more confused than ever, "Hyejinie, what do you mea-" She was cut off by Hyejin's lips on hers. It took a moment before she recovered from her shock and she kissed her best friend back, the butterflies in her stomach are raging now. The magic around them seemed to be back and more powerful than it was before. The kiss was sweet and full of love, making their hearts beat the same rhythm. 

Wheein pulled back to catch her breath. Hyejin misunderstood this and quickly and took a step back, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. shit, I'm so stupid. I am so sorry." Wheein only hushed her, still shocked that she just kissed Hyejin, her best friend, the person she had been denying feelings for so long. "No, don't be," she replied. "It's okay, come here." Wheein reached out and hugged Hyejin, who was now crying.

"Don't cry, Hyejinie," Wheein comforted her. "Let's go inside, it's getting colder." The two went back inside Wheein's house and she gave Hyejin a glass of water before going up to Wheein's room. Hyejin sat on Wheein's bed as she watched the girl went to what appears to be her mini work station and grabbed something from it before sitting next to her on the bed.

"I was supposed to give you as a Christmas gift but, I don't think it can wait," Wheein said as she put the bracelet on Hyejin's left wrist and showed her that she is wearing the same design. "This symbolizes that I am yours and you are mine, that you can trust me with anything and I, you."

"I- thank you," Hyejin replied, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. "Does this mean we're official?"

"Yes," Wheein replied. "Ahn Hyejin. I, Jung Wheein, am officially your girlfriend."

The two kissed and then talked about anything and everything up until they fell asleep next to each other peacefully, the questions in their heads finally have been answered with a single kiss.


	5. Epilogue

Years passed and Ahn Hyejin, or now known as Hwasa, is a popular stage actress that people are literally lining up to see every show that she stars in. People are also dying to have her on their productions.

Wheein now also has her own jewelry store. People would flock her store, dying to own at least one piece of her design. 

It was a Saturday and Wheein woke up to an alarm with a groan. "Yah, Hyejinnie. Your alarm clock is so loud for a weekend," she told her girlfriend as she lightly shook her awake. Hyejin woke up and lazily turned off the alarm.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to turn it off, I was so tired from last night," she answered with a yawn. She then turned to face Wheein, who is now looking a bit irritated. "Aww, my poor baby needs sleep! Come here, let's cuddle." she cooed as she reached over and cuddled wheein.

Wheein, who is now wide awake, can't fall back asleep again just zoned out instead. Time passed quickly for them, they now share an apartment in Seoul for almost a year, Hyejin is successful and proved to everyone who doubted her that they were wrong, her jewelry is getting so much attention; They've basically achieved their goals. She never thought that she'd live like this, everything is falling at their places, but she knew this is just the beginning.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hyejin asked, her morning voice still evident. "It's just that, time goes fast," she replied. "Yeah," Hyejin added. "I was so scared that you'll never want to see me after that night I kissed you."

Wheein agreed and let out a small laugh, "That was really a huge risk there, miss Hwasa. What if I didn't actually felt the same way?" she asked as Hyejin pretended to think for a moment before answering, "If you don't feel the same, we shouldn't have moved in together, made love last night and I couldn't be able to do this."

Hyejin then kissed a now blushing Wheein on her nose, "You were also blushing when we held our pinkies together back then before I kissed you, so I figured out my feelings are reciprocated."

"It was just the light, duh!" Wheein replied, pretending to get annoyed and rolled her eyes. Hyejin then proceeded to tickle her which ended up in them tickling each other and making out.

A ring broke them apart and Wheein quickly answered her phone and put it on speaker, "Wheein, where are you two? Yong and I are here already!" Hyejin then looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 12 in the afternoon.

"We're about to leave, unnie!" Wheein replied as the two quickly hopped off the bed to get ready. "Uh-huh, sure," Byul replied. "Just get here already!" the call then ended and the two looked at each other and laughed.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Hyejin asked. Wheein giggled before replying, "I think not. They need some alone time too," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Hyejin then held her Wheein's face like she's her whole world and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, wheein."

Wheein smiled as she looked back lovingly at her Hyejin, "I love you too, Hyejinie."


End file.
